


We All Have Secrets

by tylerty97



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: FTM, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Other, Transgender, daryl dixon - Freeform, female to male, rick grimes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6255904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerty97/pseuds/tylerty97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl learn they aren't so different after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Have Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING  
> Contains sex  
> transgender trigger words

The sweat rolled down his back, tickling and leaving a moist trail behind for his shirt to stick to. The summer heat would not be good for the smell in the air. A mix of decaying walkers in Georgia heat and sweaty, overworked people with no access to clean water to bathe in. The heat didn't stop the boy from finding his secret place, the only place he felt safe, secure, and private. He ran until his lungs couldn't take it anymore and his back was sore from his weapon bouncing against him. Collapsing in the tall grass for a rest, Daryl took a drink from his canteen and stared at the clouds, making shapes out of them. His breathing slowed and he closed his eyes for a moment, pretending the apocalypse never happened and that he was back in his school with his friends.  
  
"Everything was okay back then, even if it didn't seem like it." Daryl said to himself.  
  
The clouds drifted away and left a deep blue behind, and Daryl felt as if he could just swim away into the sky. The groan of a nearby walker snapped him out of his trance. With a huff, Daryl picked his canteen and crossbow up and began his marathon to his destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daryl arrived close to sundown and set himself up for the next few days. He pushed the door to the shack open, feeling a strange calm wash over him as the hinges squeaked, almost as if they were welcoming him. The old mattress he found was where he left it, along with the blankets and beat up suitcase. He dropped himself on the floor in front of the old fireplace and threw some books and twigs in, lighting them with his lighter, and building it up as he went. Setting one of the cans of beans he brought with him in the fire, he lean back and think about the others back at the prison. What did they think he was doing? He told them ahead of time that he would be gone a few days and to not follow him. Things just started getting good back there and he decided he needed to disappear.  
  
"I'll be back before they know it," He thought to himself. "Maybe I'll even tell 'em when I get back."  
  
A cool breeze blew in the cracks of the wood planks that made up the shack, evaporating the sweat off of Daryl's hot skin. He slid his vest off his shoulders, tossing it in the corner with his bag and crossbow, then pulling his shirt off over his head. The torn binder left on his chest reminded him that everything went to shit before he could change himself, or "fix" himself, as he would say. He tore it off and sighed, laying down on the old mattress and closing his eyes.   
  
His sleep was nightmare-filled and left him with no energy the next day. He dreamt about his breasts growing bigger and bigger and not being able to hide them anymore, and how the effects of testosterone reversed themselves and his girl voice and periods came back. These thoughts ate him up and destroyed him from time to time, and he always told himself he'd find a surgeon some day and that would ease his mind.   
  
His next few days were filled with mindless hunting without a shirt and repairing his tattered binders, as finding new ones would be impossible.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The morning light shone on Daryl's face through the board slats and woke him from his solitary sleep. He groaned and with a yawn, he stood up and started counting the days and marking tallies on the wall.  
  
"8 days until my 20th birthday," he said to himself. He rolled that thought around in his head and smiled. "I'll no longer be a teenager."  
  
With that thought, he packed himself up and headed back to the Prison to see the others once more.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daryl ran until he couldn't move his feet any more, and even then, forced them to move and allow him to climb a tree. Something was chasing him, something not animal or walker, and definitely not friendly. He climbed to the tallest branch he could and dared not move once he got there. His crossbow was out and ready and his eyes scanned the ground for any movement. A tall man with dark clothing and a dirty red baseball cap walked below him. He had a beard and carried a military style L96 sniper rifle and small sword swung at his side. Daryl's foot shifted and caused twigs and bark to fall, alerting the man of his presence. He was faster than the mystery man, though, and shot a bolt clean through his eye socket the second he looked up. Daryl scanned around and confirmed it was safe and climbed down. He took the rifle, the sword, all ammo he had on him, and a peculiar looking steel box. It had welded shut edges and was obviously hollow. Shaking it produced a clanging metal sound. Maybe someone at the prison can open this up, he thought, and with that, he shoved it in his bag and moved forward again.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had arrived back at the Prison by sundown, just in time for Carol's homemade dinner. He dropped his bags and weapons in his cell and went to eat with the others. After that, he shared with the group about the strange bearded man and the rifle and sword he got from him.   
  
"He was sprinting after me as if I had murdered his mother or somethin', and he came outta nowhere," Daryl explained. "Had his rifle pointed at me and everything. The only thing that saved me was getting in to that tree as fast as I did."  
  
"This rifle sure is nice, and it's definitely military," Rick said. "Makes me wonder if we don't have a military type group nearby that could come and hurt us."  
  
"Don't think like that, Rick," Michonne laughed. "If someone wants to hurt us, we'll see them coming. Besides, we have a fortress here."  
"Michonne's right, we're safe. We have all the cell blocks cleared now so we can fall back somewhere if things get bad, too," added Glenn. "We're almost unstoppable."  
  
"Rick is right too, though," Hershel interjected. "A military group is likely to be more experienced than us, and if they had any sort of explosives, we're gonners here. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to scout the area where Daryl saw this guy, and the fact he chased him like that worries me."  
  
Rick took the conversation in and mulled over a course of action while the others ate. Another thing on his mind was Daryl. He goes off on his own for a few days every couple months or so and never tells anyone where he is or what he's doing. He reached down under the table and discreetly adjusted his penis in his pants. It still felt weird having one even though his final stage of phalloplasty was over 5 years ago.   
  
Daryl sighed and ate his food as the others deliberated over how to handle the situation with the man. He couldn't shake the feelings of being wrong like he normally could after one of his breaks. He downed his food and left for his cell. He didn't know Rick was following. Daryl turned in to his second story cell, pulling the curtains closed behind him and plopped on his bed.   
  
Rick peeked in through the crack in the curtains, smiling slightly. He always loved how Daryl had these little cute quirks when he thought he was alone. He always chewed on the edge of his shirt collar or did this clicking thing with his fingers and it drove poor Rick crazy. He wanted to just cuddle and love the young hunter. Breathing in deep, he decided to enter Daryl's cell.  
  
"Hey, Daryl, mind if I come in?" Rick asked, halfway in the door way.  
  
"Nah, come on in," replied the hunter.  
  
"I just wanted to ask ya about these breaks you take. Every couple months you just disappear. What's going on?"  
  
"I just do my own stuff."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
Daryl was at a fork. He could either continue hiding or tell Rick everything. Rick was a handsome man and Daryl always loved how he took power in situations and was a leader. He admired him and quite honestly, had a more than friends attraction to him. He huffed and made his decision.  
  
"You gotta promise me you won't tell no one, got it?" Daryl said.  
  
"You've got my word. I swear over my pistol."  
  
"Alright. So I have to go out every now and then to let myself, uh, breathe? I guess. And repair these things called binders that I wear on my chest. I can explain if you wa-"  
  
"You wear binders? Why?"  
  
"Rick, I'm transgender. Was born female."  
  
"Wow, what are the odds."  
  
"Odds of what?"  
  
"Of us both being transmen in the apocalypse."  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
"You're trans too? But you're just so.. So masculine. 'M sorry if that came off wrong." Daryl said.  
  
"Yeah I am. I'm fully transitioned. Lower and everything," Rick informed.  
  
"Damn. I'm jealous. I've only had hormones."  
  
"Well I'm always safe." At this point, Rick had sat down next to Daryl and his hand was on the hunter's thigh. He couldn't help but try and move it up slowly in hopes of something more. He felt Daryl's legs spread in response to his touch.  
  
"Rick..." Daryl breathed as he leaned in for a kiss. Rick immediately took the upper lip and took control, biting and and sucking. The young hunter leaned in to the tall man, slipping into the embrace of him. Their tongues fought until Rick went for Daryl's pants.   
  
"Not here, and don't touch my.. uh.. pussy." Daryl said. He grabbed Rick's hand and pulled him away to the other side of the Prison. The way his ass fit in his pants made Rick hot and bothered, he could rip them off right then and there. They found an old closet, rather roomy, and were right back at each other again. Rick's hands cupped Daryl's ass, squeezing and grinding himself into the hunter. Daryl kneeled down in front of Rick, undoing his pants and pulling them down to his ankles along with his boxers. Rick's dick flopped out.  
  
"Squeeze the pump in the left testicle to make me hard," Rick said, his voice husky. Daryl did as told, squeezing and licking as he made his cock hard. The hunter took Rick's 6.5" cock into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around on it. Rick moaned and pushed himself deep in the other man's mouth, feeling himself start to lose control. A few minutes of this went by Daryl stood up and took Rick's shirt off and his own clothes off, leaving them both there naked. Daryl had decided to trust Rick and left his naked breasts in the open and his vagina in view.   
  
Rick gently caressed Daryl's chest, not squeezing as if there were breasts, but just running his hands around, enjoying the hunter's body, taking in every sweet inch of him. Daryl sighed at his touch, feeling himself melt in the sheriff's arms. There was something so beautifully mysterious about the way they connected, there were no tricks, secrets, or disrespect, yet the men had no idea of the chemistry. They had no idea that they could feel so good from simple touching. Daryl pushed his pelvis towards Rick's hard cock, grinding his clitoris against it. The connection of the two sex organs sent their heads whirling.  
  
A sharp feeling of pleasure shot up Daryl's spine, he had no idea it could feel so good. For so many years he rejected that part of him, revolted by it, telling himself it was wrong. But all he needed was the right man to make it all okay. To connect with him on a level where he no longer felt fear. Another lightning bolt of pleasure shot up his spine. Daryl had gotten so lost in the moment he didn't realize Rick's fingers were down between his legs. The sheriff's fingers were magic, touching every sweet spot, making the hunter arch his back and push himself in to Rick more.   
  
"Rick, I gotta. I gotta have you in me. I.. I need it.." Daryl breathed heavily.   
  
"But I haven't loosened your ass ye-" Rick was cut off.  
  
"In my vagina. I don't care. You make me feel so safe and loved, I want to feel you right now, and I'm okay with it being in my pussy."   
  
Rick didn't hesitate, pushing Daryl to the ground and spreading the hunter's legs wide. Daryl's clitoris was enlarged from the testosterone, large enough to penetrate if given enough lube. Rick stroked it and guided his own cock to Daryl's vagina, pushing slowly against the hole. He pushed deep, all the way to his balls and held it there for a moment. He was leaning over Daryl, kissing him as he stretched to accommodate the size of his cock, but as he was doing so Daryl was running his fingers along the mastectomy scars on Rick's chest, savoring them and loving them.   
  
The former police officer pulled himself out and slammed all the way back in to Daryl, showing no mercy and no hesitation. His balls slapped against the younger man's ass, grunting and humping harder. Daryl felt his g-spot being hit and groaned, clinging to Rick's neck and pushing himself harder on his cock. They fucked hard like this for a solid 4 minutes until Daryl went over the edge. Rick's pubic bone grinded against Daryl's enlarged clitoris, sending him over the edge, cumming and spasming on his cock. Rick was not far behind, pounding hard and working to orgasm as well.  
  
"Fuck! Rick fuck me! I'm cumming!" moaned Daryl, scratching Rick's back.  
  
All Rick could do in response was moan and grunt. He slowed himself down and pulled out, pressing the button in his testicle to let his cock go soft. Daryl on the other hand was still going. He was rubbing his enlarged clitoris, or t-cock, back to hardness.   
  
"Rick, get on your back and spread your legs." Daryl demanded.  
  
Rick did as told, spreading as much as he could. Daryl took the cum from his vagina and lubed up Rick's ass with it, sticking his fingers in and stretching him out. Daryl's t-cock jumped at the sight of Rick's readied ass. The hunter pushed himself against Rick's hole, waiting for the pop of the sheriff's anus. As it turns out, Daryl was large enough and hard enough to penetrate Rick, feeling himself break the barrier and slip in Rick. He sighed as Rick tightened around him and he started moving. He felt like a cisguy, a guy with a real working penis. The hunter fucked fast but in short strokes so to not slip out of the hole he was in. Rick was puzzled at the feeling in his ass, it was pleasurable, but also very strange. Daryl was still very small so it didn't go deep, but the feeling was just as good.  
  
The sheriff jerked his own penis off, not bothering to harden it, and rubbed the spot where his balls and penis met. His own clitoris was buried here during the phalloplasty. Daryl wasn't going to last long, he felt his body tightening up and his movements becoming jerkier and irregular. Rick tightened himself around Daryl's tcock, sending him over the edge into his first orgasm induced by penetrating someone else. Daryl sighed and flopped to the side, his clitoris still twitching from the experience.  
  
"Lemme finish you off, Rick," the hunter said.  
  
"No you don't have t-"   
  
Daryl was already over the sheriff's cock, licking and stroking it in every way imaginable. It wasn't long until Rick found himself face fucking Daryl. He came to an orgasm, melting himself into Daryl's mouth, moaning loud enough for the others to hear. Rick was so satisfied. He hadn't had sex this good since his surgery to create his penis was finally healed. He felt on top of the world. Daryl had pulled his boxers and binder back on simply to avoid possible dysphoria, but he felt just as satisfied as Rick did.  
  
"God you were amazing," Rick said, still panting and breathing heavy.  
  
"So were you, officer Friendly." Replied Daryl.  
  
"I definitely want to do this again."  
  
"And we will."  
  
They cleaned themselves up and went their separate ways for the day, but were sure to meet back up in eachother's cells.


End file.
